Your Laughter Is Golden
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When someone says something mean to Dream, Cross takes matters into his own hands to cheer up the dream skeleton. Tickles inside! :)


**zeroa5raven on Deviantart asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Cross the skeleton belongs to JakeiArtwork on Deviantart. Dream belongs to JokuDream on Deviantart. (JokuDream is also known as Joku on Tumblr.) I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Your Laughter Is Golden**

Cross had just woken up from a nap and stretched out when he noticed that the house seemed empty. "Hmm, Dream must have gone to help out Sans in the Classic Timeline," he said to himself, remembering how the gold-and-blue clothed skeleton said he was going to visit Frisk, his niece.

He had just gotten up when Dream teleported in front of him, scaring the daylights out of Cross and making him leap back to the couch. "Dream!" He groaned. "What have I…?"

His protest trailed off at seeing Dream's face. The normally cheerful skeleton didn't look cheerful. Instead, he looked like someone had just told him the worst news of his life. He walked past, not even saying 'hi' to his roommate.

That worried Cross. While he was still getting used to living with the dream skeleton, he had never seen the gold-and-blue skeleton looking so…down. Dream was always upbeat and liked to cheer people up and had lately (to Cross' semi-annoyance) begun glomping the white-jacketed skeleton for no reason other than wanting a hug. Secretly, Cross liked it when Dream hugged him, even if he would try and get the skeleton to not do it, the shorter skeleton seemed to know that he didn't really mind it.

Deciding to find out why his friend looked so upset, he walked towards Dream's room, seeing the door was slightly open and he was about to knock when he heard Dream's voice.

"Come in, Cross."

Okay, now Cross was starting to get a little more than just worried. Dream sounded very down and the taller skeleton gently pushed the door open and stepped into the room. "Hey, Dream," he said, smiling and hoping to coax a smile out of his friend.

Dream glanced at him, but then slumped down some more, still looking sad. "Hey, what's wrong?" Cross asked him. "What happened to the bubby skeleton that loves hugs and cheering people up and everyone loves him?"

The dream skeleton shook his head. "Not everyone," he said very softly, almost too softly for his friend to hear.

Cross stopped. "What?" He asked. "Dream, you're kidding, right? Everyone loves you from what I've observed." He noticed tears in his friend's eyes. "Dream?" He asked, going over and sitting by him.

Quiet filled the room before Dream finally spoke. "Not all humans…think like others do," he said.

The taller skeleton blinked. "You lost me," he said in confusion.

Dream sniffled. "Some humans…don't say nice things," he said.

"Well, yeah, I've noticed that," Cross said. "But not all humans are like that. You've shown me that." He suddenly paused, putting two-and-two together. "Dream, did…did someone say something bad about you?"

"Kind of," Dream admitted. "They asked what good a skeleton who is just a dreamer is."

Okay, now that just made Cross hot under the collar. Some humans could just be annoying and say untrue things. Dream was a dreamer, but when it came to defending his friends, he was always there. "Dream, you're plenty good," he said. "You're a good protector and a good friend. You gave me a second chance after everything and you put up with me. You even give me hugs at unexpected times. Still gotta work on being alert when you glomp me."

Dream looked at him. "You don't really like when I do that, do you?" He asked.

The taller skeleton shrugged. "Actually, to be honest, I don't totally mind and you know that," he said, playfully poking his friend's side, but the shorter skeleton didn't even react, which was unusual because his sides were ticklish. Seeing Dream withdraw more, Cross let out a thoughtful sigh before a grin came over his face.

One thing he wouldn't admit to anyone was that he loved Dream's laugh. The sweet sound that would come from the gold-and-blue skeleton when he was jovial always made Cross blush. He didn't know why, but maybe it was because Dream looked so cute when he was laughing. And right now, the taller skeleton wanted to hear his friend laugh.

A grin grew across his face and without warning, he gently tackled Dream to the bed, making the smaller skeleton squeak in surprise and look up to see the huge smile on Cross' face. "Knock, knock, Dream," the taller skeleton said with a grin. "Won't you let my fingers come in and dance on your ticklish sides?"

With that, his fingers began wiggling madly into the smaller skeleton's ticklish sides and Dream began instantly laughing and squirming. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He protested. "CROHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOSS!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! My fingers are going to dance all over your tickle spots, little Dream," Cross said teasingly as he moved to a sitting position and gently pulled the smaller skeleton closer to him, one knee propped up for Dream to lean back against while the other leg lay bent on the floor, acting as a leg rest for the gold-and-blue skeleton and keeping him from getting leverage with his feet. "Laugh out loud, Dream. Let that laughter make you irresistibly cute."

Dream laughed harder at the teasing and at his new position. Cross reached one arm around to poke and wiggle his fingers into the right side of the smaller skeleton's ribcage and right underarm while his free hand went for his friend's major tickle spot, his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CROHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOSS! NOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! TOOHOOHOO TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHIHIHIHISH!" He pleaded, but those wiggling fingers only sped up on his tickle spots, making him squeal. A gold-colored blush came to his face as tears budded in his eyes.

He looked so cute that Cross felt himself blush purple and he now focused on Dream's underarms and stomach. "I've got you now, you cute little skeleton," he said teasingly. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Let that sweet laughter come out. I want to hear that adorable laughter that makes you look absolutely adorable and I'm not stopping until I hear it."

The dream skeleton laughed harder, unable to escape his friend's playful fingers that wiggled into his underarms, ribcage, and stomach. He squirmed as he laughed, gently smacking Cross's left shoulder with the arm that was trapped behind the taller skeleton's neck, but the reaction only made Cross want to tickle Dream more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dream laughed, his mouth wide open as happy tears fell from his eyes and he continued squirming, the golden blush becoming more pronounced.

The purple blush around Cross' face became more pronounced at seeing his friend looking so cute and laughing his heart out. "I've got you, Dream," he said teasingly before lifting up the blue shirt to reveal the smaller skeleton's stomach. "Oh, look at this cute stomach. Why, it's just begging for some extra tickles."

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Dream tried to protest, but his stomach quivered in anticipation, which told the taller skeleton that the smaller skeleton was looking forward to the raspberries on his stomach. Cross knew Dream loved it when raspberries were blown onto his stomach and he loved the laughter that the action produced from his roommate. Taking a deep breath, he blew a big raspberry into the quivering stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dream squealed cutely.

"Yes, that sweet laughter," Cross said, blowing another raspberry onto his friend's stomach, repeating the action several times before feeling the tapping from Dream's hand on his shoulder start to stop, which told him the dream skeleton was no doubt at his limit. "Aww, is little Dream all tuckered out?"

Though teasing, the taller skeleton did stop and held his friend as he tried to regain his breath, still giggling a little. "I do really love hearing your laughter," he said to him.

"R-Really? I c-couldn't tell," Dream gasped out, still short of breath before feeling a hand rubbing his back, which helped him catch his breath.

"Because it makes you look cute," his friend said. "And being upset just doesn't sit well with you, Dream."

The smaller skeleton hugged Cross, nuzzling his face into the taller skeleton's shoulder. "I know you like tickling too," he said.

Cross shifted a little uncomfortably. "Eh. Only from you, maybe," he said.

Dream giggled, but smiled. "Thank you, Cross," he said. "You're a good friend."

The tall skeleton just shrugged, but a smile came to his face, especially when Dream snuggled against him and held on tight, an indication he wasn't going to let go. Chuckling, Cross settled down beside him, not minding that the smaller skeleton was cuddling him. "Just like you're here for me, Dream, I'm here for you," he said to the now-sleeping skeleton before he joined his friend into a sound sleep.

* * *

 **I just love cute moments with friends. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
